


Stuff You Might Like to Know: Fallout: Equestria

by persistent_pedantry



Series: Stuff You Might Like to Know [1]
Category: Fallout: Equestria, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: This is just some background information for if you read through my Fallout: Equestria work. Since this was all on Amino, where all of my character profiles were, you won't have that same context, and so, here's a reference guide for you.
Series: Stuff You Might Like to Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989010





	Stuff You Might Like to Know: Fallout: Equestria

**CHARACTERS**

**Cog Turn (Callsign: _Bravery_ )**

  * Cog is a stallion of few words. Most of his time is spent in A-1, a suit of gargantuan, custom-built power armour, razing Raider settlements and any other signs of life that threaten The Archive.
  * He's a stallion of grand stature, unhealthily so, which leaves him frequently overexerting himself without his power armour for support. Even so, he's a scarlet-coated powerhouse, able to throw a typical pony across a room with ease.
  * His mane is a chestnut brown, kept in a shaggy, unkempt mess; when in A-1, it's kept in a ponytail to prevent it catching on anything.
  * Following an accident with A-1's visor and a grenade launcher, Cog now has a bionic eye, able to offer a live feed to The Archive's logistics sector. His regular eye is a dull gold, while his bionic counterpart is silver with black sclera.
  * **TL;DR:** He's a Space Marine, but replace the religion with existential dread.



**Dr. Needle Jab (Callsign: _Honesty_ )**

  * Needle is loud-mouthed, hostile to everyone and anyone, and is the most knowledgeable medical researcher The Archive has had the displeasure of employing.
  * He's on the shorter side, lanky and with a dirt brown coat stained in grease and blood. His black mane is greying, dry, but kept in surprisingly good care.
  * While nobody trusts him even remotely near a scalpel, Needle is an able doctor, and can perform some forms of surgery with a spotter describing the situation.
  * Why does he need a spotter, you might ask? Well, he's blind. Thanks to Raiders when he was on a medical squad, he lost his eyes, and now wears a red blindfold.
  * **TL;DR:** A stallion with unparalleled knowledge in medicine. He'll save your life, but will constantly mention how you didn't deserve it.



**Code Break (Callsign: _Loyalty_ )**

  * Code is boisterous, often cracking perverted (or just stupid) jokes to find levity in any situation. Often referred to as 'Big Brother', Code is in charge of observing ponies of interest.
  * Of about average height, Code has a deep grey coat with a vibrant green mane, streaked with darker shades. His eyes are an emerald green, almost always bloodshot.
  * He's the youngest of the Directors, but still equals them with his prodigious knowledge of technology. His AI, CELESTIA, is a major contributor to The Archive's current power.
  * Despite his humorous, and often obnoxious, attitude, Code is a troubled, guilt-ridden stallion, plagued by the things his job has demanded he sees.
  * **TL;DR:** You ever see something cursed and say 'Gee, I wish I never saw that'? That's Code. That's his life.



**Prof. Star Shine (Callsign: _Nebula_ )**

  * Considered a volatile danger by some, Star Shine is one of the most powerful magic users currently known by the Wasteland--rather, not known at all.
  * She has a magnolia coat, with a soft brown mane kept in a bun. Her eyes are an aqua blue, almost turquoise, kept behind wire-frame glasses. As with all ArcSec, she wears a white lab coat.
  * As an arcane scientist, Shine researches and theorizes the concept of combining science with magic, often to great effect.
  * Her unnatural skill with magic is attributed to physical and psychological augments, fitted several decades ago. There's also her deals with the occult, but let's not talk about that.
  * **TL;DR:** She traded her soul and humanity for unforeseen levels of power, and she uses it to make magic toasters. Great.



* * *

**THE ARCHIVE**

**What is it?**

The Archive is a secretive faction of wastelanders, Stable Dwellers, and other ponies that show skill, talent, or other forms of promise in a certain skill. These ponies are recruited into the Archivist ranks, and are given the resources to help make the wasteland a better place. They have a small, specialized military known as the Warfare Division, totalling to a platoon of about 40 soldiers.

**Where is it?**

Stables 25 and 26 in Olneigh. These stables were an experiment in tribalism, with one decorated in green, and the other decorated in red. They were both told that they were a Stable containing only special and otherwise promising ponies, and that they were superior to all other Stables. Then, a 'secret' tunnel was introduced in each Stable's basement, leading to the other Stable. The three founders of the Archive were based in Stable 25, and once the doors were opened, their descendants remained, with The Archive still being alive in them.

**When was it founded?**

During the war, several years before the Pink Cloud.

**Who founded it?**

Iron Will: Cog's ancestor, a Ministry of Wartime Technology ironmonger that voluntarily underwent genetic experimentation. He grew to almost double the size of the average mare, but suffered from numerous health issues due to this. He had a dark grey coat, a black mane, and grey eyes.

Lucky Chance: Code's ancestor, an Ministry of Morale accountant with a love for gambling. He had a dark green coat, a dark brown mane, and golden eyes.

Faith: Needle's ancestor, a Ministry of Peace healer heavily steeped in religion. She was a pacifist, and acted as a stern mother to both Iron and Lucky, despite being dwarfed by them both. She had a soft yellow coat, a mint green mane, and lavender eyes.

**Why did they found it?**

"World's going to blow up soon, I reckon. We should gather all the info we can as a time capsule, pass it on to the future."

"Aye, sounds good."

"Yes, let us do that."

Hundreds of years later, and The Archive are still trying to gather as much information as they can, but they're also not sharing it with anyone until they've got it all perfect. It's kind of counter-intuitive.

**How do they operate?**

They work off a very simple hierarchy, led by a council. Their ranks are:

  * **Founder:** An honorific term for Cog, Code, and Needle, descendants of the original founders. If a tie is made during a Director vote, the Founders may veto it.
  * **Director:** The head of a Sector. All of the Directors meet every day for discussions on what should be done, both for minor and major matters.
  * **Specialist:** A member of a Sector, typically a researcher, that acts as a mentor to their Apprentice(s). They do most of the researching.
  * **Apprentice:** A student under tutelage of a Specialist, typically with something of their own to offer. A Specialist may only have one or two Apprentices at a time.
  * **Recruit:** A pony that showed promise outside of The Archive. They'll undergo rigorous training, and their talents will be capitalized on as best as possible.



As for the sectors, there are:

  * **Engineering:** The building and maintenance of power armour, weaponry, and other forms of machinery.
  * **Logistics:** The observation of high-priority targets, be it for recruitment or otherwise.
  * **Medicine:** Dealing with injuries and illnesses, along with medical research.
  * **Arcane Science:** Making things that shouldn't exist
  * **Covert:** Making sure that The Archive stays hidden. If it should be merged with the Warfare Division or not is hotly debated.
  * **Social:** Recruitment and PR. Basically, if the Steel Rangers don't like what's going on, it's Social's job to deal with it.



There's also the **Warfare Division** , which has its own ranking system:

  * **T1 (Commander):** This is the division's leader, Wing Beat. She deals with WarDiv's issues and joins the Directors for their daily meetings.
  * **T2 (Squad Leader):** There are four T2s, each leading a squad of ten T2s. They deal with the smaller issues so T3 Beat doesn't have to.
  * **T3 (Soldier):** These are the ones that guard important places, shoot important ponies, so on. Y'know, soldier stuff.




End file.
